Far Away
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "Lucyy... when are you coming back? I was never able to tell you..." A New Years present to my readers. Song inspired one-shot. Nalu.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is own by Hiro Mashima The cover picture is drawn by Hiro Mashima to promote the Fairy Tail Movie that came out last year. So watch the movie if you haven't… like me!**

**Note… This story is most definitely **_**not**_** a Lisanna replace Lucy in Team Natsu kind of story. (Those are freaking terrible kinds of stories! They are so cliché. I mean you authors who write those kind of stories make either Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, or Erza extremely OOC and almost everyone freaking writes one -_-) Also this story, like my other one-shot about Gale (**_**A Little Note**_**) and all the other one shots to come (with the exception of **_**A Thousand Years**_**), is not connected to my main story **_**X792**_** and its two prequels (one of them is **_**A Thousand Years**_** however it doesn't really connect to **_**X792**_** its just essentially a sad story between the real prequel, which is not finished.)**

**[EDIT] Oh and there's supposed to be a song that Natsu sings in this story but posting the lyrics would be against FF rules. So if you want to hear the song that Natsu sings, go to my profile where you can find the link :)**

**But enough talking… here's the story!**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Wendy was talking to Laki. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Juvia was stalking Gray as usual. Lisanna and Mira were trying to pair up Levy and Gajeel together, while the pair was oblivious to their attempts. Happy was trying to win Charle's affections. Cana was drinking barrels of beer. Elfman was arguing with Evergreen with Bixlow, Fried, and Laxus on the sidelines looking highly amused. Everything was normal… except a certain fire dragon slayer sitting in the very corner of the guild looking highly depressed.

Next to the dragon slayer was a picture of his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. It had been nearly a year since Lucy had left Fairy Tail to train. Everyone in the guild was devastated to learn that their favorite celestial mage had left the guild to train. However they were very understanding and knew that it was her choice and not their choice. They decided to act like they usually do so when Lucy did come back from her training, it would feel like home. The guild members also decided not to talk about Lucy in front of Natsu in respect of his feelings.

The fire dragon slayer had remembered the exact events that led to Lucy going out into the world in order to get stronger.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a sunny day like it usually was every other day. But there was something about this day that seemed a bit off. However no one really paid much attention to this. Team Natsu had come into the guild earlier to find a request in order to help pay off Lucy's rent._

_"This job is going to be a piece of cake." Natsu said looking back towards the request sheet. The request paper detailed the horrific acts bandits had caused to the many innocent citizens, most of which were elderly, this along with the reward is what caused them to take the request._

_"Aye!" Happy agreed with Lucy, Gray, and Erza nodding their heads slightly at what the blue exceed had said._

_Once they had arrived in the town of the request, the bandits suddenly ambushed them. Team Natsu were able to counter back their attacks but Lucy was having difficulties fighting the bandits. Lucy would've been able to defeat the bandits however she just couldn't find it in herself to defeat him. In the end, Natsu defeated the bandit that she had been fighting._

_Distraught, Lucy thinks to herself, 'Why do I have to be so weak… I couldn't even take out that one bandit…'_

_Lucy began berating herself over the fact that she could not defeat a single person by herself without some sort of interference. She did not stop berating herself until they were back at the guild. By then, she made a decision to get stronger. Once at the guild, she decided to head towards Makarov's office to tell him her decision to get stronger. Makarov tearfully agreed to Lucy's request and her guild mark disappeared until the next time she stepped foot into the guild. Without anyone noticing, Lucy left the guild and began to pack her things. Soon without saying goodbye and leaving just a letter to whomever finds it, she leaves Magnolia to train to become stronger._

_'See you guys later…' She thinks to herself as a bright light swallows her up._

_~Flashback End~_

'Lucyy,' Natsu thought sadly remembering the letter she had left. 'When are you coming back? I never was able to tell you…'

As soon as Natsu thought of this, Mira placed a plate of Kimichi Fried Rice in front of him. He looked up at her.

"I thought that you might be hungry," Mira said with a compassionate smile. Natsu then smiled back and thanked her for caring. He then proceeded to devour the entire Kimichi Fried Rice that had a bit of Sriracha on it. As he was eating the fried rice, he didn't notice that Mira was smiling at him from a distance.

"All is going to plan," Mira said to Lisanna smiling as Gajeel and Levy looked on.

"Hey Shrimp… how did it go from them trying to match us together to them planning _that_ tonight?" Gajeel asked Levy as she smiled confused.

"I honestly have no idea… maybe I shouldn't have told them _that_…" Levy said sweat dropping.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Hey Happy… do you know what's going on right now?" Natsu asked the blue exceed.

"Aye! Mira got everyone to do Karaoke Night tonight!" Happy responded happily.

"But why tonight?" Natsu questioned back.

"Don't know." Happy said trying to hide a smile. Natsu looked at him strangely as if he was trying to find out what Happy was trying to hide. Before Natsu could ask him what he was trying to hide, Happy flew over to Charle to impress her.

Lisanna walked over towards Natsu and asked him, "Hey Natsu… do you wanna do me a favor?"

"Hm. Sure Lisanna; what's the favor?" Lisanna smiled before grabbing and dragging him across the guild to her sister. Before Natsu knew it, Mira and Lisanna placed him on the stage with a microphone in front of him.

"Minna! Natsu's gonna start off our Karaoke Night today!" Mira and Lisanna said as Natsu looked at them shocked. Everyone else in the guild laughed.

"WHAT? I didn't agree to this!" Natsu said as Mira and Lisanna ignored him. They both smiled as they went to play the track that they planned for Natsu to sing.

"WAIT! BUT I DON'T KNOW THE SONG YOU'RE CHOOSING!" Natsu shouted into the microphone. Everyone looked at him exasperated while Mira and Lisanna continued on ignoring him.

"Okay! Minna! Here's Natsu singing '_**Far Away**_!' Good luck!" Mira and Lisanna said before they began playing the track.

* * *

**Natsu's POV (A/N The POV change is because this part of the story is better told in Natsu's POV)**

'Well at least I know the lyrics to this song…'

**(Natsu sings Far Away by Nickelback; Go Check my profile for song link)**

After I was done singing, everyone in the guild applauded and I was then pulled off the stage by Gajeel.

"Can't believe he's a better singer than me! Stupid Salamander!" Gajeel murmured to himself as I began to shout.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU KNOW!" I shouted as Mira gave me a bouquet of flowers. I turned my head at this.

"I wasn't that good Mira." I told her as she smiled. Mira just smiled and pushed me back out into the guild.

"Wha?" I said surprised.

"Great job singing Natsu." I heard a voice say, as I looked up surprised. No way.

"LUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYY" I said tackling her to the ground.

"Natsu… get off of me… you're crushing me." Lucy said as I slowly got off her. Slowly I began to realize that the Karaoke Night was just a way for me to realize my feelings towards Lucy. Looking towards the bouquet of flowers in my hands, I gave them to Lucy.

"For me? I thought I told Levy-chan not to tell you guys I was coming back today." Lucy said pouting as she accepted the flowers. "These flowers are nice though. That kind of reminds me who were you singing the song about?"

"Oh. You heard?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah I was there for like the last half of the song."

"Well let's just say it helped me realize my feelings towards a blonde celestial mage." I said smiling down at her.

"Blonde celestial mage? Wha?" Before she said anything more, I kissed her. After that, I looked back at her before she herself kissed me on the check.

"Natsu… why did you have to surprise me like that…" Lucy said pouting as I began to laugh at her. I guess she has feelings for me too.

"They llllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other."

"HAPPY!"

* * *

**Eh. Not my best song-inspired one-shot.**

**Happy New Years! 2014! Here we come!**

**Oh and thanks for reading, favoriting, and/or reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this song-fic.**


End file.
